1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to an improved discharge electrode and electrode assembly for electrical precipitators which inherently maintains a high degree of straightness and resistance to deflection, structural failure and an improved electrical field over known prior art.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For many years, the basic discharge electrode system for electrostatic precipitators consisted of flexible wires hung vertically downwardly from an upper high voltage structure of the precipitator which wire-discharge electrodes were provided with tensioning weights at their lower ends. Such wire-discharge electrodes have produced electrical field conditions in the gas passage conducive to particulate removal. However, the critical dependence of electrical precipitator operation on the structural integrity of individual discharge electrode wires has been a dominant factor in developing substitutes for such flexible wires which would insure the market demand for continuous precipitator operation at high efficiency to meet environmental protection measures.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the present invention to provide a discharge electrode system which has better electrical properties than prior art fine-wire electrodes and has improved, more reliable service life than tensioned wires, and such a system amenable to mass production and which would be compatible with existing precipitator installations whereby the improved discharge electrode system could be employed as a replacement for conventional fine-wire discharge systems with a minimum of expense and chageover down time.